


Kiss Me

by bat_laugh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bat_laugh/pseuds/bat_laugh
Summary: 他强烈的想要亲吻她。 大多数时候他只是梦到她丰满，红润，非常诱人的嘴唇。 他想知道在他崩溃前，他做了多少次同样的梦。 他要多久才能在她面前崩溃，或者更糟，在整个小队面前崩溃？
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nathyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969974) by [nathyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith). 



> 这是一个翻译作品，原作者不是我，我不拥有它，原作者是nathyfaith

大多数时候他只是梦到她丰满，红润，非常诱人的嘴唇。 他想知道在他崩溃前，他做了多少次同样的梦。 他想知道怎样才能让这一切在他崩溃前停下。

他要多久才能在她面前崩溃，或者更糟，在整个小队面前崩溃？ 

如果说沃德会有什么害怕的事的话，那就是把他那完美掩饰感情的铁面给揭开了，但既然斯凯有办法把他所有的点都按对位置，那就很有可能会成功揭开。 他能准确地回忆起她的香水和汗水的混合气味——甜丝丝的，有点咸的，就像新鲜的椰子和一丝香草的味道，还有沙滩。

他似乎能听到她的声音：有些好玩，有点上气不接下气，无时无刻不逗弄着他的心。 沃德确信，如果那天晚上，他们在空客的货舱没有人，他会当场抱住她，亲吻她。

沃德闭上他的眼睛，发出呻吟声。闹钟告诉他现在快六点了，也就是说她要迟到了。通常情况下，他应该已经洗过澡，换好衣服，喝过咖啡了。 今天是例外，他忙着幻想斯凯那完美的嘴唇，没时间在意其它的事情。

斯凯可能在睡觉，她的小手放在枕头下面，柔软卷曲的头发落在枕头上。 她嘴里吐出平静的呼吸，双腿缠在床单上。 沃德叹了口气，用一只手捂住脸，试图驱走疲劳，但是，这没有任何作用，他又睡着了。

他听到一声哔哔的声音，这让他马上起床，伸手去拿他放在枕头底下的枪。 他离开自己的床铺，走进大厅，举起双臂，手里拿着枪，尽可能不发出声音，走向刚刚发出声音的地方。

他一直游荡到小厨房。 天几乎完全黑了，昏暗的灯光照亮了房间，也照亮了他的Rookie，她坐在壁橱前，懒洋洋地荡着她的脚，她在手机上读东西，他听到的哔哔声，他意识到，只是微波炉发出的声音。 斯凯注意到了他的影子，在她的座位上跳了起来，她被他用枪指着她吓坏了。

“天哪，沃德! 你到底有什么毛病? 把枪放下! ”斯凯惊叫了一声，为不是什么其他坏人而松了一口气。

”斯凯，你怎么起这么早，现在是半夜”

“女孩子就不能口渴吗？ 天啊” 她夸张的做着手势，指着他说“我是说，想象一下！ 她刻薄又专横的S.O从一个天知道的地方突然冒出来，肯定会把她吓死”她开玩笑。

“我没有... 我听到了声音，然后...”沃德开口对着她说，但还是想不出话来。

“你以为是... 什么？ 佛莱迪 · 克鲁格？ 某个退役军人变成了僵尸？ 疯子? ” 斯凯摇摇头，就像没有个人空间，把手放在他胸膛上说“说真的，机器人，你得放松一下”

他注视着她，被她说话时的嘴唇迷住了，还有她穿着蜜蜂袜子的样子是多么可爱。 他突然做了个决定，他想亲吻她，尝尝她的唇瓣。 他正要行动，突然听到敲门声，一次，两次，三次。 他皱着眉，回头寻找敲门声的来源，但是敲门声从四面八方传来。

沃德醒来了，他发现自己一直在床铺里，躺在床上睡觉，而不是在检查空客是否安全。 他扶住额头，起身去开门，他认为敲门声肯定是从那里传来的。 他看了看床头柜里的钟，惊讶地发现已经过了早上六点了。

他打开门，当大厅的灯光照到他的眼睛时，他迅速眨了眨眼睛。 斯凯站在他面前，歪着脑袋，满脸疑惑地看着他。 她似乎在打量他的外表，这让他对自己的状态有了些了解——他打赌自己头发乱蓬蓬的，没穿上衣，光着脚，而且他的裤子的位置比平时还要往下一点。

但斯凯只是盯着他的脸看，好像上面有什么脏东西一样。

没有对接下来任何事的提示，甚至没有一个“嘿，沃德，怎么了? ” 她就这样用右手背碰了碰他的额头，然后皱了皱眉头，说“你的体温看起来很正常，你不觉得热。 我是说，当然，你很辣，但我不认为你发烧了”

沃德正要开口说话，她用小手捂住他的脸。 她盯着他的眼睛，歪着脸，脸上写满了疑惑。 她问“格兰特，你没事吧”的时候，声音很温柔“你做恶梦了吗？ 你想让我叫西蒙斯给你做个检查吗? ”

沃德用他的手拉着她的手腕，眼睛一直盯着她的嘴唇; 斯凯还在说话，但是他根本听不见她说的话了。 他一只手牵着她的一只手，把他们的手指缠在一起。 他把她的手放在自己的脸颊上，平静地走近她，几乎是痛苦般的缓慢，直到他们的身体只有一英寸的距离。 他能感觉到她紧握着他的手，确保她在这里，这不是个梦，她也想要这个，他搜索着她的眼睛，但是当她舔着她的嘴唇，期待着催促他采取下一步时，他感到惊讶。 他用手抚摸着她的腰，这种接触很熟悉，但比他和她一起训练时要亲密的多得多; 她把脸朝向他，他能从她的眼睛里读出期待。 对他来说，她能融入他的怀抱真是难以置信。 他低下头望着她，呼吸着她的气息，这对他来说是那么熟悉，那么迷人。

他先亲了她的嘴唇，然后深深地吻了她。 斯凯的嘴唇柔软温暖，尝起来有咖啡的味道。 他把她的身体拉近，把她的脚抬离地面，同时不停地亲吻她。 斯凯似乎并不介意，她的手指放在他凌乱的头发里遮住了，她的心因为他的吻而在胸膛里怦怦跳。 他回到自己的铺位，用力关上了他们身后的门; 当下一次呼吸时，他把额头抵在她的额头上，低语着，声音低沉而嘶哑，“自从我第一次见到你，我就一直想吻你。”


End file.
